


Love You

by Beewachan



Series: Series 1 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based off of an incorrecthaikyuu quote, M/M, Summer Training Camp, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan





	

 

“Kuroo and Kenma sitting in a tree,” Bokuto sang, and Akaashi followed his gaze to Kuroo and Kenma who were sitting together by a tall tree.

“K-I-S-S-I,” Bokuto continued, and for a moment, Akaashi thought he was going to spell correctly, “S-S-I-P-P-I.”

Akaashi sighed, face-palmed, and muttered, “why do I love you?”

“What?” Bokuto said carelessly.

“I didn't say anything.”

“‘Kay. Wanna go practice?”

“I would love to.”

“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto spoke in a softer voice while they walked towards the third gym. 

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

The words made Akaashi’s heart skip a beat, and he held a hand to his chest.

“I love you more than I love volleyball, and Kuroo, and food, and breathing, and everything!” Bokuto smiled with pride when he turned to look at Akaashi. “Oh my god, are you crying?!”

Akaashi nodded and wiped his tears.

“Akaashi!”

 


End file.
